Superwoman: Injustice
by Jardix
Summary: The sequel to Rise of Superwoman, this story takes place mere hours after the disaster that revealed Kara's true nature, as well as Barry Allen's. But when an unexpected hero arrives from a world, far, far away, a new threat arises that could jeopardize the entire planet. Without the League to help her, can Kara and her new allies rise to the challenge?
1. Super Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned any of the characters or settings in the DC Comic and Cinematic universe. I own only the characters I myself have created.  
** **EDITOR'S NOTE: The characters I have created do not reflect my own personal opinions or beliefs; they are merely constructs useful in the telling of this story. I have not created any character for the purpose of inserting myself or any other individual into the story. They are merely characters.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first chapter in the second part of Rise of Superwoman. If you missed the first part and want to read more about my unique take on this time-honored hero, please visit my page or type in 'Rise of Superwoman' in the search box.**

 **To those who have read and enjoyed my first story, I hope you enjoy this one just as much if not more. I plan on going far more into Kara's character and developing her into the strong independent hero we all want to be. I also plan on introducing a more familiar character; The Flash. Yes, THE Flash of the CW. Read on to see him and a few other memorable characters in this next fan fiction.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Kara had never been inside Fort Rozz; as a child on Krypton, she was barely aware it existed. As a child of the Waynes, she was purposely kept in the dark about its existence. And when it had finally been restored and renamed The Watchtower, Kara was ready to walk away from all things concerning the League

But now, standing inside one of the last Kryptonian structures left in the galaxy, she was sorry she'd never come before now. To be sure, it wasn't her home. After the human engineers had rebuilt it, the massive structure had almost nothing in common with the high ceilings and shimmering nature of her family's home. But still... it was something.

Kara was still wearing her 'uniform', the suit that seen so much blood and slaughter in the past twenty four hours. She had flown through a rainstorm to wash off most of the gore; as a child she'd loved the feeling of the cold water rising around her. Now, she needed something familiar more and more. With hair still damp and clinging to her neck, she'd come aboard The Watchtower.

League members were powerful, skilled, and intelligent; no one questioned that. But there was also no question that they were too busy to run basic maintenance routines around the station. Heavily screened men and women from trusted sources were bused up to the 'tower' in groups to keep it running smoothly.

Few flinched when someone walked through the airlock; they were used to that by now. Kryptonians and now Martians were almost immune to the harsh conditions of space. But a few blue-uniformed men happened to notice that this wasn't a usual visitor.

Kara must have looked angry or dangerous, because no sooner had she stepped foot into the white walled aircraft bay than someone reached for the alarm. Before Kara could say anything or the man's hand could hit the large red button, someone else cut him off.

"No, she's with me."

Kal stepped forward in full superman-gear, coming off of an elevator nearby. The technician raised an eyebrow, but lowered his hand. They all turned to see the newcomer now, curious as to who she could be.

The black painted stealth jet that had transported Damian here not too long ago was still being looked over and refueled immediately on Kara's right, the massive rotating engines probably still warm. A few other, smaller craft stood nearby in their own cradles, waiting to be launched. All in all, the bay was the size of several football fields, stretching far enough back to display the signature curve of the station.

Kal walked towards her slowly, looking confused and yet hopeful at the same time.

Kara didn't say a word until he was in earshot.

"I want to talk."

* * *

Damian Wayne was still unconscious, being tended to by several white-masked nurses. Lifesupport was hooked up and beeping faintly, keeping the battered and bruised man alive. His breaths came slowly and painfully, pushing their way past broken ribs and punctured organs.

His face had been cleaned of the mud and blood that had recently stained it, and was now covered in bandages. Kara could barely see him through all of the white tape and plastic tubing.

"He's alive." Kal said needlessly, standing beside her at the observation post.

"It was my fault." Kara stated, not leaving any room for hesitation in her voice.

"No, Kara, it wasn't." Kal stepped closer and tried in vain to catch her eye. "He went in because he wanted to; you couldn't have stopped him if you tried."

"I should have gotten backup." Kara remembered grimly the last time she'd used the word in the past week; she'd been the one who'd almost died that time. And yet, Damian had still 'back-upped' just fine.

"Yes, you should have." Kal agreed wholeheartedly. He put hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to face him.

Lines of age and worry could be seen on the man's face, when close enough. He wasn't a young hero in a brand new suit anymore; Superman was a household name. Thirteen years of war and hardship could be seen in the old warrior's eyes.

"Kara, once you join us here, I can-"

"Stop." Kara ordered harshly, already disagreeing with a half dozen points in his reasoning.

"I'm not here to join the League, and I'm not here to join you. I don't need help, I need to talk." Kara said firmly.

Kal looked hurt, but nonetheless ushered her away from the glass. There was a small table and a few chairs set up for doctors or staff to observe their patients. Kal held a chair out for his cousin, which she took.

"I'm not a hero, Kal. I'm not a symbol of hope or courage or anything else you are." Kara's eyes locked onto his, staring harshly out as if she were forcing herself to say it.

"I'm not perfect, and I'm not League material. I killed those women; innocent people I was trying to save."

"Kara, you were-"

"Don't." She broke her stare and looked back at Damian, her hands grasping each other on top of the cool metal surface. "I don't want to justify it, and I don't want to excuse it. You and dad went thirteen years without doing what I did in one day."

Her phrasing suggested that they'd failed in some easy task, but Kal knew how much the guilt of it was ripping her up inside. _If only she knew how close I am to that..._

"And at the end of the day, I don't think I want to be one of you. You defend earth from alien invasions; planetary disasters, problems so large it takes an entire team to solve. I don't think that's what I'm good at."

It was easy to see that Kal was bursting at the seams to disagree, but he stayed silent and let her finish.

"I'm better at going it alone. Just me, and only me. That's what I want. To help people, to try and fix the little problems. I'm good at that; I think I always have been. The world already has one Kryptonian protecting them; maybe they need another walking beside them."

It wasn't a speech that Kara had practiced, but someone she managed to say everything she'd wanted to.

Kal took a deep breath, wondering what to say. He felt like he was losing her again; but instead of him walking away, it was her.

"I'm not done." Kara added, the hard look leaving her eyes for a moment.

"This is all professional. Work stuff. That doesn't mean I don't want to be around you. You know where I live, so let me give you the same invitation I gave my dad. Drop in anytime. Stay for dinner, talk for an hour, crash on the couch..." Kara smiled, realizing how unlikely this was. "Just come by. Soon."

"What about you? Are you going to keep your job, are you going to keep that suit...?" Kal asked, for once at a loss for words.

Kara smiled and looked down at the silver and gold symbol on her chest. "Yes, to both. Being a detective is something I'm good at, and I think the suit might come in handy again. Someday. For now, I just want to try and get back to normal."

"I can understand that." Kal said sincerely. "But let me make the same offer to you. The Watchtower is as much your home as it is mine; you are always welcome here."

* * *

Those words were fresh in Kara's mind as she arrived at work the next day. It all seemed so surreal, how normal everything looked. No one knew, of course. No one had any idea that it was her that amost literally blown the roof off of the place.

All anyone knew was that the League descended on the warehouse, and a League representative gave them the details they needed.

Case closed.

No survivors.

No need for further investigation.

And just like that, the case was over. Kara started taking down the photos, the notes, the theories... All had been pinned up on her wall long enough it was like ripping off a band-aid when she removed them.

"Kara?"

A staple remover was crushed into pieces in her iron grip as Kara recognized the familiar voice. She quickly dumped it into a trash can and tried to hide the snarl on her face.

"Detective Allen." She said brusquely.

Barry looked like he'd been slapped. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching or eavesdropping before he tried again.

"Kara, can't we talk about this?"

"I don't think there's much to say. We both had secrets and now we don't. The difference is, you were spying on me, besides having some 'red spandex' in your closet." Kara shot out venomously.

Barry's expression change to one of anger, and he stepped in front of her before she could get back at her board. Arms folded and eyes glaring, he spoke so quietly and so fast that Kara had trouble keeping up with him.

"I had orders, Kara. Orders. From the a man I swore allegiance to when I joined the League. What exactly you were expecting me to do, I don't know or care. I came here to do a job I didn't want to do and I think I did it pretty well. If you want me to leave, I'll go. Transfer papers are in my desk and already signed; it'll take less than an hour for me to be gone. Just say the word."

His barrage caught Kara off guard; it occurred to her just how much of his personality had been an act. The sweet, open, almost child-like Barry Allen seemed to be gone. Kara wasn't sure she liked the Flash that had appeared in his place.

"Do what you want, I don't care either way." Kara stammered out, managing to get past him and rip the last of the pictures down. "Do we have another case yet?" Kara asked in a more normal, less dramatic tone.

"Three. All cold, dry leads and no League involvement with slim chances of it in the future. I'll have the reports on your desk in a minute." Barry coldly brushed past her and didn't make eye contact again.


	2. Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned any of the characters or settings in the DC Comic and Cinematic universe. I own only the characters I myself have created.  
** **EDITOR'S NOTE: The characters I have created do not reflect my own personal opinions or beliefs; they are merely constructs useful in the telling of this story. I have not created any character for the purpose of inserting myself or any other individual into the story. They are merely characters.**

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Kara was on the verge of losing it. She'd wanted to go back to normal, _and_ hold a grudge against Barry. Those two things weren't compatible, and she was starting to regret her decision to freeze him out.

Barry had friends; a lot of them. Kara had... Barry. Had, being the key word. The reports and notes were left on her desk so fast, she didn't have a chance to say another word. All day, the two worked in total silence. To everyone else, he was polite and normal. To her, he was a complete stranger. Worse, actually, because Barry liked meeting strangers. Kara, he practically hated.

And so Kara sat alone at her table in the corner diner. She wasn't particularly hungry, but if she hadn't left the station, she'd have lost her cool completely.

"Hey sugar; you want the usual?" Anne asked, as sweet and endearing as always. Kara gave her a sad smile and shook her head.

"Just a plate of French fries and a drink, I think. I don't have much of an appetite today."

Anne looked shocked, and glanced around to see if anyone was watching. As soon as she was satisfied the coast was clear, she sat down across from Kara and leaned in close.

"Hun, is it boy troubles? Because if it is, you know the only way to get past 'em!"

Kara laughed a little before she answered. "Not really, just... complicated stuff."

"Oh, I see. Stuff I'm not supposed to know about." Anne stood up with an annoyed and knowing look.

"Well, miss-fancy-Justice-League-associate, I may know more about 'complicated' than you think. When you're ready to talk, you just come and find me."

The older woman patted Kara on the shoulder and walked away, not looking back.

Kara bit her lip and turned towards the window, trying desperately to stay in control. Her powers were triggered almost as much by emotion as conscious thought; that wasn't always a good thing.

She played with the loose braid in her hair, absentmindedly undoing the strands a little at a time. She wasn't watching anything in particular out the window, just watching for the sake of watching. People came and went with time, but none recognized her.

"Kara? Is that you?"

As soon as she heard Barry's voice, the anger and sense of betrayal came back with a vengeance. She turned around in her seat to see him, already glaring.

Barry was just standing there in the middle of the room, with a surprised and somewhat lost expression. He wasn't wearing his usual black jacket and jeans; the poorly fitting plaid shirt and faded blue jeans made him look like a complete nerd.

"I see you knew about this place too; is there any where you didn't follow me?" Kara asked, trying to keep her voice level. She had never taken Barry to the diner; the fact that he was there only reminded her of why she was angry with him in the first place.

"What...?" He smiled and looked over his shoulder, as if she were talking to someone else. Hands out in confusion, he took a few steps towards her.

"Kara, it's me, Barry! Remember, I was here like two days ago?"

Kara raised an eyebrow as she tried to figure out what his game was. If he was trying to joke and prank his way into forgiveness, he'd have to try a lot harder.

"Barry, we've got another five minutes of lunch break. If you want to talk, sit down and talk. I may even listen. But stop acting like an idiot." Kara said firmly. A few of the other patrons turned around to inconspicuously look, despite the unspoken rule of 'no eavesdropping'. Barry was apparently intent on making a scene, and doing a terrific job.

"Okay... sure..." Barry slid into the chair across from her, looking completely lost. Kara glared at him and waited for him to go on, expecting an apology or something similar. He just kept staring back at her, feigning innocence and ignorance.

"Well?" Kara demanded as Anne brought out her food. The southerner could tell Kara was angry; there weren't any jokes or attempts at conversation this time.

"Well... I'm back! It's good to see you again, I think..." Barry looked hungrily at her fries, biting his lip and glancing between them and her. "I'm sorry, but I haven't eaten in like six hours and I left my wallet back in... you know where. Could I...?" He reached out a hand towards the plate, and Kara pushed it to the center of the table.

"Oh thank you..." He wolfed down a handful of them before trying, and failing, to speak properly.

"So, remember that problem I had last time? Turns out, I kind of solved it, but my... thingy, needs to recharge. I thought I'd hang out for a while, you know, see National City again."

Kara narrowed her eyes as he spoke, trying in vain to make sense of anything he was saying. _Is this another pickup line? What 'thingy'?_

"Barry, what on Earth are you talking about?" Kara finally snapped, far louder than she'd meant to.

Barry stopped chewing with a mouthful of warm fries still in one cheek like a chipmunk. Wide eyes and a blank stare told her that he had no idea what she was talking about, either.

"Did I do something wrong? When I left last time? Or is this like your secret restaurant, or...?"

"Barry, you spied on me for years to my cousin and father! You lied to me every day and kept tabs on me like I was a criminal!" Kara hissed, trying not to attract any more attention.

"Years?" Barry yelped. "Years... Kara, I accidentally came back here like an hour ago! From my... you know! My _earth_!" He whispered the last part in so low a tone, had she been human, she would have missed it.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Kara stood up, almost knocking the small table over.

The FBI Agents in the corner stood up, weapons at the ready, and Barry held up his hands like a suspect caught with his pants down.

"I think I have."

Kara whirled around as she heard the second voice, and her mind seemed to skip to a beat. She turned back to Barry in the corner, and then to the sound of the voice.

Barry Allen, black leather jacket and foul look in place, was standing in the doorway, looking moderately confused, but more annoyed than anything else.

At the same time, Barry Allen, plaid shirt and bewildered look in place, was sitting at the table being threatened by the concerned good Samaritans of the diner.

"What... the... heck...?" Kara stammered.

Kara's Barry, the one who had just walked in, suddenly had a 'light-bulb-moment' and started smiling and talking.

"Okay, joke's over! My twin brother, the prankster, strikes again! Come on... Jerry." Barry grabbed his counterpart by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "Joke's over; sorry for the disturbance. Thanks guys."

The FBI agents both glanced at Kara before lowering their guns and sitting back down. Barry, the one who had been talking, whispered in 'Jerry's ear as they walked.

"Shut up and start running."

The two walked out of the diner and disappeared around the corner, with Kara hot on their heels.

They sped along the streets, headed for Kara's apartment which annoyed her to no end. She easily kept up with them, and in seconds they were standing in her living room. She'd locked the door, but the two Barry's just phased through the door like ghosts.

Kara, more confused than ever, unlocked the door and let herself in. As she stepped over the threshold and slammed the door shut behind her, 'Jerry' broke free and retreated to the kitchen. Barry looked ready to kill him, and Kara stepped between them as Jerry started talking.

"What is going on? Are you...?"

"Who are you and what is going on, Barry?" Kara demanded.

"Shut up both of you!"

Barry's voice was loud enough that the neighbors probably heard him. Kara and Jerry both stopped and stared as Barry pinched the bridge of his nose. Glaring the entire time, he pulled out his phone and called the station, explaining that he and Kara were both calling in sick. He was incredibly short and irritable with the man on the other end, which told Kara that something was seriously wrong. Barry always kept up the 'nice guy' act for his coworkers.

As soon as he hung up, he turned to his twin in the kitchen.

"Okay, let's take it from the top. You are Barry Allen, The Flash, the fastest man alive, savior of Central City?"

The second Barry nodded quietly and looked scared.

"You were trying to increase your speed, fooled around with something you didn't understand, and accidentally hopped into our universe?"

Again, Barry '2' nodded.

"Now, please tell me you know how to get back, and that you didn't bring any Speed Demons with you." Barry '1' ordered. Barry '2' looked confused again.

"Speed Demons?"

Barry '1' looked ready to blow a fuse. Red in the face, he slowly explained it while Kara listened intently.

"Speed Demons. Zombie speedsters that roam the time-ways and dimensional rifts."

"Oh, those! Yeah, we call them 'Time Wraiths'. I didn't know they could latch onto you when you traveled between dimensions!" Barry '2' sounded honestly scared, while Barry '1' ran his hands over his face like a frustrated parent.

"Idiot. You are an idiot. And now, you're our idiot. Great."

Barry '1' reached behind Kara's TV for the white-board she kept there for cases. She hadn't used it in months, and she was surprised Barry remembered it was there.

He got out a marker and handed it to his twin. "We're all geniuses and I'm sure we could figure it out, but since you obviously think you know what you're doing, why don't you explain it for us?"

Barry '2' caught the tone of his voice as well as his phrasing and considered a comeback. The look on Barry '1's face told him that wasn't a good idea. He quietly took the marker and went to work on the three foot by three foot board.

"Okay, so theoretically, or not theoretically, I guess I kind of proved the whole 'omniverse' thing..." Barry said, smiling as he mused over his accomplishments. Kara kind of liked the new Barry; he seemed much more trustworthy. Mostly because he didn't look capable of keeping secrets.

"And String Theory, and 'M' theory. Keep going." Barry '1' said dryly, folding his arms. He was tapping his foot and blinking quickly, obviously ready to snap.

"Right, so the theory goes..." He drew a somewhat-circular shape on the board and labeled it 'One'.

"There are all of these versions of earth, all slightly different from one another, existing in the same point in space and time. They just vibrate on different frequencies, and that keeps them separate."

He drew another few circles and labeled them 'Two' and 'Three'.

"I was working on getting faster and trying out a new device to help me achieve that, when I accidentally breached into a universe where you existed." He nodded at Kara, but looked her over carefully as he did. "Well, kind of you... sort of like you, but different, you know? Happier, I think; more..."

"Get on with it." Barry '1' growled.

"We talked, we laughed, we compared notes, and saved the day before you helped me get out of your, or her, universe. But when I was working with the Tachyon Emitter again, I accidentally got sucked into another universe, what I thought was this one."

Barry referenced his universe as circle 'one' on the board, the first universe he'd visited as 'two', and he now moved onto 'three'.

"Now, obviously, this isn't that first universe I went to. My earth has a 'me' but no you." He nodded at Kara. "That other earth had a you, but no me."

"And this one has both." Barry '1' finished.


	3. New Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned any of the characters or settings in the DC Comic and Cinematic universe. I own only the characters I myself have created.  
** **EDITOR'S NOTE: The characters I have created do not reflect my own personal opinions or beliefs; they are merely constructs useful in the telling of this story. I have not created any character for the purpose of inserting myself or any other individual into the story. They are merely characters.**

* * *

Kara had watched all of this without saying a word, but she broke her silence now.

"This is crazy; you really expect me to believe all of that?" She demanded, looking between her white-board and the two Barrys. "Multiple universes? So you're saying there's a version of earth where I understand this and it all makes sense?"

"Yep. Been there. It was more fun." Barry '2' said under his breath.

"And you knew about this?" She turned to 'her' Barry now, indignant to the extreme.

Barry '1' held out his hands in protest and his now normal glare intensified.

"Excuse me? Yes, I knew, but what was I going to say? Fair warning Kara, another me from another universe may or may not show up and hit on you or ask for directions?"

Barry '2' put his hand up like a student in a class. "I did neither of those things, for the record."

"No, I guess lying and hiding things was obviously the best course of action for you." Kara shot back venomously.

"I know about traveling between dimensions because Cisco and Caitlin told me it was stupid and dangerous and I was smart enough to listen to them! I didn't think it would ever happen, let alone happen in the same city you live in!" Barry '1' yelled.

"I take offense to that..."

"Anything else you're keeping from me?"

"Yes, Kara, there's a lot! And guess what? You didn't even want to know about it until last night! So get over yourself! I have a life too! I have problems and enemies too, and they are a lot scarier than yours. You!" He turned to Barry '2', pointing a finger in his face. "Where's your suit and speed amplifier?"

"I hid them both on the outskirts of town."

Barry '2' couldn't get any angrier. Now there was stark amazement in there too, and he was ready to explode. "You hid your suit and vital piece of equipment on the outskirts of town?"

"What was I supposed to do; run around wearing the thing while it charged back up again?" Barry '2' defended.

Barry '1' held up his hand and Kara thought he was flipping the other man off for a second.

"Ring!"

They both looked, but neither one of them understood the implication. Barry '1' took a deep breath and grabbed his wrist, throwing his arm out in front of him dramatically.

The ring opened up, and an almost microscopic red dot emerged, which immediately started to grow. Barry ran forward, lightning sparking all around, and phased into the suit as it emerged. In seconds, he was in full Flash gear, standing in the middle of the living room in front of his surprised audience.

"You have one of those?" Barry '2' asked, mouth hanging so low it practically hit the floor.

"You don't?"

"No! Besides, would the Tachyon Emitter even fit in there?"

"Anything non-organic fits in there; Palmer Tech's secret recipe. There are a few spares in the Watchtower; I'll get one for you when we head up there."

"The Watchtower?" Barry '2's excitement and surprise knew no end.

"Go get your suit. Run around the block a few times while you're at it." Barry '1' ordered.

"Got a few bucks for snacks?" Barry '2' asked hesitantly.

Barry '1' sighed and pulled out what looked like a candy bar; Kara had seen him eating them from time to time.

"Protein and energy bar, condensed enough to give a normal human diabetes and heart failure after one bite. It'll keep you going for at least a day and a half."

Barry '2' eagerly snatched it up and took a gigantic bite of the brownish gray substance. A look of utter horror and disgust came over him as he chewed.

"Oh... It tastes like hot sewage!"

"Go!" Barry '1' pointed towards the door, and his twin sulked out with his snack in hand.

As soon as the door closed, the tension seemed to melt off of Barry '1'. He 'flashed' out of his suit and sucked it back into his ring; it was very apparent that he'd done this many times before.

"I am so sorry about this; it never should have happened and you never should have seen it."

Kara laughed at his predictability. "What a surprise; another secret. How much do I actually know about you? That's not lies and cover stories, I mean."

"You know that I'm the Flash. And you now that I would die to protect you. Right now, you know that I am doing my best to fix this." Barry's voice had lost the annoyance and anger; for a split second, he sounded just like the Barry that Kara had befriended so long ago.

Kara didn't know what to say; her attempt at getting her life back to normal was going horribly wrong. Her first instinct was to tell both Barry's to get out of her house so she could think, but then she wouldn't be able to get her million and one questions answered.

She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, studying Barry '2' closely.

"So, has this happened before?"

Barry sat on the arm of the couch and shoved his hands into his pockets with a sigh. "No. Like I said; it was a theory. A warning. It 'might' happen, if I messed up. This guy decided to play with reality itself and reality kicked him in the balls. I was smarter than that."

Kara resisted the urge to smile at his analogy. "He must have had a good reason."

"Yeah. Zoom, Reverse Flash, Captain Cold... the list goes on. He had a million good reasons to try something dangerous. I called for help, he strapped on a Tachyon Emitter. I bet there's a version of earth where we just gave up and assumed the fetal position, praying for a quick death."

"The League." Kara realized, stating instead of asking the question.

Barry nodded. "About the time my list of enemies doubled, your cousin came to me and offered help. They saved not only my life, but the lives of my friends and my entire city. It wasn't a hard choice to sign up with them when the dust settled."

Kara lowered her eyes to the floor, processing the information as fast as she could. One Barry was throwing her through a loop; two was pushing her to the edge. And yet, some things were finally starting to make sense.

"So when Kal asked you to spy on a stranger..."

Barry interrupted her before she got any further. "He asked me to help him protect his family, a gorgeous woman I'd never met. And yeah, I said yes. Your brother Damian was ticked; he said he could do the job better than I ever could. I was inclined to agree with him, but Superman didn't. His orders were me, and only me. The spandex-speedster or nobody." Barry said with a wry grin. It was so obviously Damian's nickname for him that Kara didn't even have to ask.

" _Is_ it spandex? The suit, I mean?" Kara asked, genuinely curious.

Barry laughed, the first time she'd seen him do that in a while. "Something similar. Cisco Ramone, a friend of mine back in Central City cooked it up. I tend to light myself on fire when I run in regular clothes. Ripping off a burning shirt in the middle of the street isn't fun."

Kara glanced at his arms and chest muscles that were visible through his shirt, and her first thought was that she wouldn't mind seeing that. She thankfully had the foresight to say something else, though.

"What are we going to do about him?"

"Who, the other me?"

"Here I am!" Barry '2' popped in the door, carrying a similar version of Barry '1's suit and a strange metal ring with spider-like arms on the side.

Barry '2' looked annoyed again.

"Good. I'll call a jet and we get you up to the Watchtower. We should be able to recharge that thing and send you on your way." Barry '1' tapped an almost invisible radio in his ear and spoke loudly.

"This the Flash requesting transport to WT1, over."

Kara noted the '1' in the Watchtower's name, and made a mental note to look into that.

No response came over his ear-pierce. Annoyance crept into his voice when he tried again.

"This is Flash requesting aerial transport to WT1, please respond, over."

Again, silence.

"Is that normal?" Barry '2' asked Kara. She shrugged and looked back to Barry '1'.

"Dang it!" He angrily jerked the radio out and walked over to the TV again, feeling around the edges for something. A moment later, he pulled off a tiny black device that made Kara fume.

"Is that a bug?"

Barry ignored her and repeated his message.

"That's not cool bro..." Barry '2' objected.

"It's not working! Even if no one was in the radio-room, Gideon would pick up any radio chatter and respond. Something is wrong."

"Check the news; maybe there's a solar flare or something." Barry '2' suggested, snatching the remote and clicking the flat-screen on.

The first words out of the newswoman's mouth caught their attention.

"...the mayor has declared a state of emergency; law enforcement and other agencies seem incapable of driving the intruders back. Reports at the scene are describing armed soldiers dressed in body armor and carrying automatic weapons marching towards the city center."

Kara and Barry's phones had been vibrating in the background, but both had ignored it and turned them to silent almost immediately. Both now wished they'd answered.

Flashes of men in black armor and painted helmets could be seen as people tried to run and film at the same time; haunting images of crudely drawn clown faces appeared on the motorcycle helmets and hockey masks.

"Why isn't the League responding?" Barry '2' asked, realizing how dumb a question it was as soon as he spoke.

"Same reason coms are down. We need to get out there!" Kara headed for the suit in her closet before Barry '1' stopped her.

"Kara, you can fly. We can't. Someone has to get to the Watchtower and figure out what's going on; me and Chuckles will handle these clowns."

"Guys?" Barry '2' was pointing at the TV again, looking disturbed.

The image of the newswoman was gone; in her place was something else entirely.

"Alright, National City! It's playtime!" The Joker, white make-up in place, was grinning into the camera from inches away. "The big, bad Justice League is gone forever! You're stuck with me now! But don't worry, I brought friends!"

Kara's face paled and her gut churned as she watched.

"Joker. Not good."

"Understatement of the year. If he has an army, and the League isn't there to stop him..." Barry '1' didn't have to go on.

"I'll head to the Watchtower. Be careful, Barry."

One last look of honest concern crossed between the two before she ran to her bedroom and Barry grabbed his ring.

Barry '2' flashed into his suit at the same time, and before long two Flashes stood in Kara's apartment.

"We need to add a codeword or something; I'm thinking 'It's Morphing Time!'"

"Shut up and run."

* * *

Explosions rocked the streets as civilians fled on foot, in car, or anyway they could. Bullets ripped through the air and into glass, shattering window after window as they flew.

Ash and soot clogged the sky from burning cars and buildings, and the enemy hadn't even made it into the city's heart yet. Crazed soldiers in stolen armor and weapons ran almost unhindered through block after block, gunning down any police foolish enough to stop and fight.

One car in particular, a minivan, was stalled in the middle of the street as the horde of men advanced.

A lone woman sat at the steering wheel, frantically trying to start the engine.

"Come on! Come on, please!" She begged the motor to catch, listening as the battery tried in vain to make a connection. She jammed the key hard into the ignition again, trying desperately to bring the car to life.

Five soldiers heard the sounds and slowly walked forward, huge grins hidden under black glass and metal. Assault rifles and AK-47's were cocked in anticipation. The Joker had promised the former inmates a city ready to be conquered, and boy had he delivered.

The first man made it within ten feet of the minivan before taking one knee to aim better.

The driver screamed as she saw him in the rear-view, hands over her head and engine still cold.


	4. Injustice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned any of the characters or settings in the DC Comic and Cinematic universe. I own only the characters I myself have created.  
** **EDITOR'S NOTE: The characters I have created do not reflect my own personal opinions or beliefs; they are merely constructs useful in the telling of this story. I have not created any character for the purpose of inserting myself or any other individual into the story. They are merely characters.**

* * *

"Enough!"

A streak of red flew over the car's hood and roof, landing almost on top of the lead soldier. He was spinning in mid-air, whirling around with legs outward, waiting to connect.

Boot hit helmet, the soldier went down, and Barry '1' stretched his arm out, throwing a bolt of lightning into the middle of the street between the other four.

The shock wave hit them all at once, knocking them clear off their feet almost out of sight. Without even pausing, Barry picked up the first man and spun on his heel, nearly jerking the man's limb out of socket before letting go.

"I think this belongs to you!"

The man landed on top of one of his friends, breaking more than a few bones on both of them. Anyone else in sight quickly retreated, firing sporadically as they went.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Barry had run to the car door, checking the woman over for injuries. She nodded and fiddled with her seatbelt before Barry ripped the door off of the car and helped her out.

"Run! Head for the center of the city, it'll be safer there!"

She took off without a word, sprinting at top speed.

"Barry! I've got Kingston Avenue clear, how's it look where you are?"

"We are not clear! We are very not clear!" A disturbed voice yelled, gunfire sounding in the background.

Barry '1' moaned and took off, lightning crackling in his wake.

* * *

Kara flew at top speed into the air, scanning the skies for the familiar shape. She might not have been as strong as Kal, but anyone with eyes could tell she was faster in the air. Maybe it was a question of mass, maybe it was just skill. In any case, Kara flew past the speed of sound with as much effort as blinking.

Wind rushed past her as she went, and the goggles built into her mask were well appreciated. Soon, clouds gave way to stars and Kara reached a low orbit. Satellites of all variety came into sight, but no Watchtower.

"Come on, where are you?" She said to no one, flying yet faster as she searched desperately through the clouds of space junk.

Finally, a blur caught her eye. She thought she was going too fast, until she slowed to a stop and hovered there, watching the enigma in front of her.

The Watchtower was there alright, but it had something obviously wrong with it. It was spinning.

"Barry? I don't care which one!"

"What is it?"

By the tone of his voice, Kara recognized her Barry.

"We have a problem."

"No screaming eagle crap! What's wrong now?" Barry shouted, the sounds of gunfire and screaming coming over his mic clearly.

"The Watchtower... it's spinning so fast it's a blur!"

There was silence from Barry as he thought. His twin cut in on the radio signal, panting from exertion.

"Is it... spinning at the speed of... light?"

"Is that possible?"

"No, but it might be close! That would explain why we can't contact them!" Barry '2' gasped.

"Oh come on!" Barry '1' moaned, distressed to the max.

"What does that mean, what is going on here?" Kara stared and stared at the blur of spinning metal in front of her, trying to make sense of what they were saying.

"Time dilation! The station is circular in shape; somehow someone managed to set it spinning on its axis. Relativity kicks in at certain speeds; the League is experiencing immense artificial gravity, not to mention extremely slowed time. To them, no more than a few minutes have passed!" Barry '1' explained. An explosion and then more screaming sounded near him, and Kara fought the urge to fly back and help them.

"Guys, what do I do? Try and approach it anyway?"

"No!" Both Flashes yelled at once.

"That could kill you! Just back off and come down here; we'll have to figure something out!"

Kara gave one last look at the blur of steel before dropping down through the clouds, gaining speed and momentum as she fell. Barry Allen wasn't the only one who could make an entrance...

* * *

Both Flashes were circling the enemy as fast as they could, trying to herd a large group of them into a more manageable space. What they planned on doing next no one knew, but for now, their fire was focused on the twin speedsters.

Wind howled and lightning sparked as they ran, tearing up the asphalt and concrete sidewalks as they went. The men inside the ever-tightening circle grabbed at their throats as the air was slowly sucked out in the vortex; guns started to drop.

None of them saw the pickup truck full of rockets until it was too late. The first RPG hit the ground under Barry '1', sending him literally flying through the air. Barry '2' saw it and broke the formation, trying to get under him before he landed.

At the last second, Barry '2' slid on his back with arms out as Barry '1' landed, right in his arms. The impact knocked the wind out of them both, breaking bones and stretching their tolerance for pain at the same time.

The driver of the truck cheered at the man in the back, who was busily loading another rocket into place. The men in the circle slowly dissipated, reloading their weapons angrily as they targeted the two prone figures.

No on even thought to look up.

Kara hit the street with enough force to send compacted earth flying into the air. Her black suit and blonde hair were lost in the dust cloud as she moved through the men like a scythe. Rockets exploded from the force of the impacted and rounds still in clips cooked off from the heat.

In seconds, the dust faded as Kara blew it away. When it cleared, two dozen men were piled high in the center of the new crater, unconscious and badly hurt. But none were dead.

Kara rose from her kneeling position, eyes open and glowing red.

Barry '2' looked up from where he was laying, dazed and injured.

"Wow I love her..."

"Shut up... and get off me!" Barry '1' rolled free, examining his new wounds.

Kara stepped forward, mouth open to say something else. Both Flashes saw it before she did; as the green tinted bullets ripped into her, Kara fell to the ground with a scream. Her face hit the edge of the asphalt and she rolled back down into the dirt.

"Kara!"

Barry '1' climbed to his feet, one leg and one arm broken from his fall. His mask was torn and bloody while two new bullet-holes in his shoulder were bleeding profusely.

"Get away from her!"

Two gunmen emerged from the shadows, hurriedly reloading their weapons with normal bullets.

Barry '2' joined his partner and looked towards him painfully.

"Together!"

They grabbed each other's arms, leaning on each other as they ran, hobbling on their broken limbs towards the two men.

Twin assault rifles were leveled against shoulders.

Flashes leapt over the crater where Kara was lying.

Two fingers started to squeeze triggers.

Both Flashes realized they were never going to make it.

And then screams sounded from deep in the two men's souls; agonized wailing could be heard for miles as they slowly sank to the ground, clutching at their heads before finally passing out into merciful unconsciousness.

The two streaks of red stopped, standing protectively in front of the crater as they stared at the newcomer.

Dressed all in blue with specks of steel embedded in the seams was a short, red headed woman that looked younger than Kara. She looked utterly calm as she held her hand, reducing the two gunmen to shivering and quaking masses.

She slowly lowered her hand and turned to the Barry's, green skin flashing in the sunlight.

"My name is M'gann. My... uncle... left and has not returned. Are these men evil?" She asked, stumbling over the words as if new to the language.

Barry '2' shrugged and turned to his friend as if to say 'what next'?

Barry '1' panted and looked the girl over carefully.

"We need to go."

* * *

Watchtower 2 was a hidden bunker under National City; it was no coincidence that her family had pushed Kara to move there from Gotham; without any reigning mobs, gangs, terrorist groups or super-villains, it had been the perfect spot for a secondary base and Kara's new life.

Accessed via the sewers, tunnels led deeper and deeper until metal pipes and ancient bricks turned to steel walls and bright lights.

M'gann had been kind enough to phase through Kara's flesh and remove the two bullets while Barry '2' tried not to stare or throw up.

Barry '1' had gotten to work reviving the base and bringing the systems online, trying in vain to contact other surviving members of the League.

"So, your uncle, the Martian, flew off and didn't come back?" Barry '2' asked, half skeptical and half bewildered.

M'gann nodded slowly, still working around the language barrier. "Yes. Forgive me English; learning through tel-" She stopped and gave up on the word. "The thoughts of others, is slow."

"You're an alien with super powers and telepathy. Not knowing English isn't that big a deal." Barry said with a friendly smile.

M'gann returned the smile and looked embarrassed at the attention. Her dark green skin still amazed him to no end, while her otherwise human features seemed completely normal. She had a full and feminine figure, with long red hair that came down to her waist. Her suit of armor looked alien enough; the 'fabric' was more fluid than solid and apparently changed at M'gann's will.

"He probably got sucked into the same time dilation field that trapped the rest of the League." Barry '1' said calmly, as if this kind of thing was nothing new to him.

M'gann and Barry '2' were leaning over a small gurney where Kara lay sleeping off the effects of the Kryptonite. They were in a circular room with a small depression in the floor that acted as a surgical bay in emergency, while Barry '1' was racing from computer stations on the outer edge of the room.

"The police and DEO have finally secured National, but it looks like every weirdo and whacko out there is coming out of the woodworks now that the League is gone. We've got reports of attacks all around the globe; it's like Fort Rozz all over again!" Barry '1' pounded his fist against the desk he was leaning over, cracking it in half.

"Hey! We'll figure it out!" Barry '2' was definitely concerned, but not nearly as stressed his counterpart.

"No, I'll figure it out. Your Tachyon Emitter has got to be charged by now and you're healed enough to run. You need to go back to your dimension. I can handle this."

"Uh, didn't you just get done telling us how hopeless this is together? How is being alone going to help?"

"This isn't your world. These aren't your battles. Go home, Barry." Barry '1' turned around to face him, eyes tired as he spoke. "Don't die here when your world still needs you."

Both Barrys faced each other, the decision hanging in the air.

"Excuse me, but are you not from this planet?" M'gann asked, almost hopefully.

"Not technically. Earth, but not this Earth. She's an alien though." Barry '2' explained, pointing down at the sleeping Kara. "And I'm not going anywhere until we know for sure _this_ Earth is in one piece."


	5. We Stand Together

**DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned any of the characters or settings in the DC Comic and Cinematic universe. I own only the characters I myself have created.  
** **EDITOR'S NOTE: The characters I have created do not reflect my own personal opinions or beliefs; they are merely constructs useful in the telling of this story. I have not created any character for the purpose of inserting myself or any other individual into the story. They are merely characters.**

* * *

As Kara opened her eyes, she could remember thinking that she hated guns. She rarely used them and wasn't too fond of getting shot by them, especially when there was Kryptonite involved.

Her next thought was that she was still dreaming; two Barry Allen's were hovering over her with a green woman in between them. _This is a nightmare; a very weird nightmare. I'll just close my eyes and..._

"Kara, wake up!" Barry Allen '2' gently shook her, and with a groan she realized that no, it was real. Her life was just nightmare-like.

"I'm awake, what happened? And who is she?" Kara slowly sat up, rubbing her temples and trying to see clearly. Too much Kryptoninte had gone through her system lately; it was starting to catch up to her.

"What happened...?" Barry Allen '1' sighed and leaned back against a handrail.

"This is a Martian who goes by M'gann. We're in a bunker under the city, hiding while we figure out how to break the Justice League out of their time-warp. Yes, it's one of those days."

Kara managed to regain her feet and got a better look at the other girl as her memory caught up to her again. Flashes of green skin and red blood filled her mind, and before she knew what she was doing, her eyes started to glow red.

"Wait wait wait! She's with us, don't do that!" Barry '2' jumped in front of the confused girl while Barry '1' put a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"She's not like the others, Kara. She's a friend."

Somehow, Barry's words cut through the traumatic memory and Kara lowered her fists. Her eyes returned to their normal shade, but her voice had a razor sharp edge to it.

"I don't have any friends. How did you get here?"

M'gann peeked around Barry '2's shoulder and meekly answered.

"My planet was at war with itself; a large group of survivors decided to preserve our lives and culture by entering into a deep sleep. When we awoke, instead of our world being healed, we found it destroyed. My uncle, J'onn J'onzz, was the first to awake and make his way to this planet. I was discovered by your people and kidnapped to be experimented on."

As M'gann spoke, Kara slowly calmed down. This woman hadn't been one of the monsters she'd put down, and she hadn't had any control over the experiments. She had more in common with Kara than anyone else.

"I'm sorry, for what happened to you." Kara said sincerely. She offered her hand and tried to smile.

"My name is Kara Zor El. I'm not from this planet either."

M'gann smiled and shook her hand awkwardly, looking relieved Kara wasn't ready to kill her anymore. Even with two Flashes in between them, Kara was intimidating when angry.

"What's the situation? Have we made any progress?" Kara asked, turning to her Barry.

"Well, we're alive!" Barry '2' stated forcefully, reminding her of how much an accomplishment that alone had been.

"The League is still unreachable. We've got reports of attacks and invasions all over the world. The UN is falling apart; wars are being started across three continents. Without the League, people are going crazy." Barry '1' said morosely.

"We have to stop this." Kara said needlessly, walking purposely over to one of the computer monitors.

"No kidding." Barry '1' stood beside her and brought up a map of North America on the huge screen.

"From what I can gather of radio chatter and poorly encrypted communications, the military is stretched thin. We've been relying on special forces and small, elite teams for too long. Our standing army is deployed across the globe instead of being where it needs to be; here. Even the troops that are here aren't equipped to deal with these threats; the police are practically target practice."

"Who are these people? Where are they all coming from?" Kara demanded, trying to wrap her head around it. The map she was looking at showed fires, bombings, riots, not mention the complete takeover of small towns and cities.

"Joker was the one leading the charge; the rest were just waiting for the chance to join in. Arkham Asylum was almost leveled and most of the inmates escaped. Prisons all across the US have been either broken into or out of; we've got convicts and criminals serving multiple life sentences out on the streets."

Kara listened and watched as Barry painted the morbid picture, bringing up videos and pictures from around the country. America was burning, and they were all out of water.

"What about National City?"

Barry sighed and shook his head. "It's not good. All of the armed forces were sent elsewhere; we've got police and not much else. We were able to stop the advances along a few avenues, but the now the enemy has totally surrounded the city. We can't evacuate and we can't hold them back."

"Well, what do we have going for us?" Kara asked, turning around to look at the small room.

"An old bunker that's not much bigger than what you see here, another one of me and a teenaged Martian." Barry '1' said, raising his eyebrows as if to say 'we're doomed'.

Kara looked at each one of them, thinking hard about all of the options and all the details. They couldn't leave the citizens of National behind; they also couldn't save them if the Joker's men marched forward again. They had no backup and no resources.

"Okay." Kara planted her hands on the handrail overlooking the gurney where she'd been only a minute before.

"We can't evacuate on foot, but we can consolidate. We need to get all of the civilians into one spot, downtown somewhere."

Barry '1' shook his head. "Power and water has been cut off and cell towers are being cut down left and right. We couldn't order a pizza right now if we wanted to."

"You're the Flash." Kara said with a faint smile. "And so is he. We can do it. Go door to door if you have to; just get the word out that people need to come together around say..." Kara thought for a second before finishing. "...the Catco building. That's about in the middle of the city and the surrounding area will be easy to defend."

M'gann perked up at this. "My telepathy should help with that; simple thoughts such as 'run' or 'stop' are easy to broadcast."

"Even better. The three of you need to get as many people as you can to safety." Kara ordered.

"What about help? There's no way we're the only ones left." Barry '1' argued.

"You're right; think I can get a secure channel through to Gotham?" Kara asked hesitantly, turning back to the computer. Barry typed out a command in a prompt, and a 'waiting' symbol appeared.

After an annoyingly long wait, a static filled image appeared on the screen. Slowly, it became clearer until Kara smiled in relief.

"Alfred! You're okay!"

The elderly butler nodded curtly. "Of course, Miss Wayne. I was wondering when you would be calling. Master Bruce and Master Damian have been out of contact for quite some time."

It was clear he was in the Batcave, sitting in her dad's usual chair. Dark rock and the faint image of the Batmobile could be seen in the background.

"Just those two? What about Barbara and Dick?" Kara asked hopefully. Alfred panned the camera to his right to reveal the three figures standing there.

"I'm hurt." Tim said in a pouting voice. He was wearing the full Robin armor; black and red armored plates with the signature 'R' on his chest, just like Kara's 'S'.

"Good to see you, Kara." Dick was next to him, wearing a black and blue version of his friend's armor. Barbara, in the unforgettable Batgirl suit was in front of both of them, flaming red hair trailing out behind her pointy-eared hood.

"And you. What's happening in Gotham?"

"About the same as the rest of the world, I guess. I understand National's in a lot of trouble though." Dick answered morbidly. There was no blood staining his suit this time, but Kara could tell they'd all been fighting hard since the attack had commenced.

"What about the Watchtower? Please tell me you know more than we do."

Barbara answered this time. "Not much. We were aware of a hack that was targeting their maneuvering thrusters, but before we could do anything, we lost all contact."

"Can't we just hack back in and use them to slow the station down to normal speeds?" Barry '1' asked. His twin and M'gann were involved in a deep conversation behind them; Kara picked out the words 'pizza' and 'John Carter' and tuned them out.

"I wish I could give you a better answer; all I know is that all coms coming and going are cut off. Side effect of time dilation? Your guess is as good as ours." Barbara said with a shrug.

"Great. Well, how fast can you get to National? We're desperate for help over here."

"We're on our way." Tim hopped off the ledge and headed presumably for the jet Kara knew to be in somewhere in the cavern.

"We're coming, Kara. Please don't do anything stupid!" Barbara ordered knowingly. Kara gave a cat-like smile before signing off of the channel.

"Back up; that sounds good right about now." Barry '1' admitted tiredly.

"Agreed. I still need you three to get those civilians in place; I'm going to work on getting some more help." Kara was already headed for the door when Barry asked the obvious question.

"Where?"

Kara put on a fake southern accent. "From someone who knows about 'complicated'."

* * *

The attacks hadn't gotten that far into National, yet. Kara's favorite diner was still in one piece, just deserted as people had returned home. Kara landed in the middle of the street before running inside, searching desperately for any sign of life.

"Anne? Anyone here?"

The door to the kitchen opened with a 'swoosh' and the southern waitress popped out with a steak knife in her hand like a medieval sword.

"Goodness child, what are you doing here in that getup?" Anne demanded, somehow recognizing her instantly.

Kara pulled off the mask and gently pushed Anne's knife down a less threatening position. "Anne, I need help. Do you have a list of all the people who come in here? You said you knew more about League business than you let on." Kara gushed, realizing all at once how far a stretch this was.

But shockingly, Anne just smiled knowingly. "Of course I do! How many you need sugar? I've got a list of names and phone numbers a mile and half long."

Kara looked out at the nearly abandoned streets and smoke rising on the horizon. Anne took the hint and nodded again. "All of them, then. No problem!"

Relief flooded out of Kara as Anne spoke, and she couldn't resist hugging the woman tightly.

"Thank you, Anne!"

"Of course, sugar. A fair warning, though!" She said firmly, pulling free of Kara's grasp. "Not everyone picks up their phones nowadays, and not all of the those who do are going to come."

"Even one more soldier or secret agent or whoever you plan on calling would help!" Kara said honestly.

Anne looked offended. "Soldiers and secret agents? Please darling!" She let the 'please' hang out longer than necessary for emphasis. "I've got an honest goodness alien in front of me. I think I can do better than the usual wannabes that show up here for milkshakes. I used to wear a cape too, you know." Anne said with a wink.

"I... don't know what you're talking about, but I have to go." Kara gave Anne's hand one more squeeze before running out the door, mask still in hand.

* * *

"Alright, boys! Let's do this! I want a great big 'J' painted on that building, right there!" A white faced man in a ratty purple suit stood on top of a truck, pointing dramatically into National.

A tremendous roar started from the men and women around him, all armed and all eager to march forward. The old gas station on the edge of the city had thousands milling around it, waiting for the order to move.

"Move out!" Joker screamed shrilly, laughing insanely as the mass started to obey.

Guns, knives, baseball bats and lengths of chains were carried by his people. Motorcycles and trucks were revved up, being pushed to the limit as more and more piled onto them.

Dust started to rise as the Joker's own vehicle plowed through the crowd, mercilessly running over anyone not fast enough to get out of the way. He cackled to himself as he fingered the knives in his pockets, already frothing at the mouth for the slaughter to come.

The entire line of men and machines rolled onward, racing towards the gleaming towers and sky scrapers ahead.

* * *

Two men and two women stood on the roof of a building, watching as the cloud of dust came closer and closer. Barry '2' seemed more than a little uncomfortable with the sight.

"Man, where's Oliver when you need him..." He whispered to himself. His twin caught the remark.

"Watchtower. He and the rest of his team were considering joining today."

"Great..."

M'gann looked at Kara curiously, studying the mask and armor she was wearing. Without a word, her own armor changed to become something similar. Boots appeared on her formerly bare feet, black armor covered her chest and legs, while a cape flowed off her back instead of a mask covering her eyes.

Kara watched her with the same curious look, wondering just how advanced the Martians had been before their fall.

"I like the cape." M'gann admitted sheepishly.

Kara smiled and nodded, trying to channel the older sister Barbara had been to her. "It looks good on you. Are you sure you want to do this, though?" She glanced back at the ever approaching horde of armored criminals.

M'gann looked back and forth between Kara and the two Barry's before answering.

"If you stay, I want to as well. I've seen death before and done nothing; this time will be different."

Kara was surprised at how the words echoed with her. She was starting to understand just how close this girl was to the younger version of herself. That Kara had arrived on Earth, lost and confused and immediately thrown into a battle. History seemed to be repeating itself before her eyes.

"They're getting closer. Are you sure everyone's clear of this part of the city?" Kara suddenly asked, looking to the two Flashes.

"Positive. No one argued when we told them to run from _that_." Barry '2' nodded at the oncoming army.

"Well then." Kara stood up and balled her fists. "Let's do this."

Flash 1 and 2 both stood and lightning started to flicker.

M'gann held her arms out at her side, and she rose into the sky not unlike Kara.

"Four on four hundred..." Barry '2' said wistfully.

"They don't stand a chance." Barry '1' took off along the rooftop, jumping off and then running down the front of the building faster than the eye could follow. Barry laughed and followed suit, easily catching up to his counterpart.

Kara and M'gann rose into the air, eyes focused on their targets. They nodded to each other solemnly before falling forward, arms out as they followed the two red streaks straight into the heart of the battleground.

Joker saw the four blurs and for the first time, a frown frozen on his face. "Oh no..."

Kara brought her fist back tight against her side, wind rushing past her as she flew. With a guttural shout, she plowed into the line and sent one man flying back into the crowd. Dirt flew into the air as she landed, skidding to a stop.

Flashes locked arms and spun themselves into a tornado of rushing wind and lightning, blowing back even more of the advance.

M'gann landed gracefully, merely glaring at a dozen men who'd rushed forward, thinking they'd found an easy target. They were reduced to screaming and whimpering masses of flesh at her feet.

The four champions stood beside each other, mere yards away from the rest of the army.

Kara spoke loudly and clearly, defiantly challenging the Joker on her throne of guns and rockets.

"This city is under our protection. Leave now, and none of you will be hurt."

Laughter echoed around them as the men reorganized themselves and brought their weapons to bear.

"Really?" Joker asked, genuine disbelief crept into his voice as he eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Two little girls and a couple of speedsters against us? I think that mask is on a little too tight; it's cutting off circulation!"

Kara grinned savagely and stepped forward.

"Then why don't you come down here and take it off yourself."


	6. We Fight Forever

**DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned any of the characters or settings in the DC Comic and Cinematic universe. I own only the characters I myself have created.  
** **EDITOR'S NOTE: The characters I have created do not reflect my own personal opinions or beliefs; they are merely constructs useful in the telling of this story. I have not created any character for the purpose of inserting myself or any other individual into the story. They are merely characters.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This may seem rather hastily written, but I didn't want to lose the idea for this chapter before I got it down. I have introduced many, many more characters in this chapter, and anyone who knows and loves Young Justice like I do ought to enjoy this, and the future stories I have planned. Please let me know what you think in the comments section; I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Joker shrugged and looked to his waiting men. "Eh, kill that one first. She bugs me."

All at once, guns blazed and warriors charged, screaming bloody murder as they went. The four champions didn't flinch; they rushed headlong into the surge with no hesitation or fear.

Kara dove into the crowd, throwing men left and right as she went. Beams of light cooked through engine blocks and stopped vehicles cold while thundering stomps shook the ground. Men raced forward to be cut down again as the Kryptonian unleashed all of her pent up wrath. There were no innocents in this crowd; Kara didn't hold back.

Flashes of red were all many of the soldiers saw; weapons were ripped out of their hands and punches were thrown at the speed of sound. Screams echoed and explosions sounded as the red clad men ripped through the crowd, stirring up dust in their wake. So many of the eager soldiers didn't even see the attacks coming; all they knew was red and then black.

"You wish to hurt me?" M'gann asked innocently of the men running towards her. "Good. The feeling is mutual."

The Martian phased through one man, catching him by the throat at the last second and throwing him over her head as she went. Bullets intended for her slammed into the now upside down man as she spun around, using him as a human shield. Her eyes glowed red as she reached into the minds of so many, not searching or controlling, but breaking. Minds snapped and pain spread like wildfire.

But as the men charged onward, there were just too many.

Kara was dragged down with Kryptonite chains, forced into the sand as men continued to fall around her. With one scream, her powerful lungs sent a group of them flying. Too soon, the Kryptonite took effect, and she was forced down.

Barry '1' and '2' were running out of gas; their speed slowed and their blows stopped landing quite as quickly; one lucky net spread over the ground entrapped both men at once. As soon as they fell, more black armored bodies rushed down on them.

M'gann was powerful, but she was no warrior. One rifle butt to the back of the neck and her resolved weakened; minds were no longer ripped in two and the swarm surrounded her too.

The Joker laughed and laughed as he hopped off of his truck, walking slowly up to Kara she was pummeled by so many of her enemies. The 'S' on her chest made her a target among those who'd known her cousin. Savage kicks and punches landed on her body as she struggled to rise.

"Well well well, looks like we got a live one!" He cackled, leaning down to get a better look at her.

Kara muttered something that was blocked by a kick to her jaw. Joker pushed the men apart to clear the way to her face.

"What was that, deary?"

Kara spit out blood and glared up at him. "Did you really think you would win? Did you really think we wouldn't fight?"

Dust and blood covered her now, with the sun slowly setting behind them. There was no natural wind, only the air moved by the thousands strong army of the Joker.

"I think we just did, honey! Look around!" Joker laughed, gesturing at the shotgun full of Kryptonite being brought forward.

"Now, smile and wait for the flash!" Joker placed the muzzle of the gun against Kara's forehead as her final words rang out.

"Did you really think we'd come alone?"

The sound of an engine slowly rose above the noise of the crowd, and the Joker's finger hesitated on the trigger. He looked up, above the shoulders of the men of the first line.

A lone jet appeared on the horizon, flying low with its heavy cargo. And these weren't the Joker's men.

"What... Kill them! Not them, _them!_ " Joker screamed, pointing at the new army rapidly approaching.

Kara smiled as the man holding her chains flinched.

"Did you really think you would win?"

The Batjet touched down and people of all shapes and sizes poured out. The Bat-family was almost lost in the wake of those who ran ahead of them, weapons at the ready. Human and alien, old and young, hero and champion all came together as they ran, headed for one spot.

A dark skinned man with gills in his neck leapt over the heads of the first line of men, watery swords at the ready. He easily sliced through the rifles and armor with his weapons, a faint smile appearing as they fell left and right around him.

An archer dressed all in green with blonde hair flying in the wind fired arrow after arrow into the mass of black, running as she fired and yet hitting every target with ease. She narrowed her eyes as she whipped out another arrow and buried it into the helmet of one man, rolling over his back to fire another handful of the deadly green missiles forward.

A new flash of lightning appeared, heading for the two trapped speedsters. With one quick motion, his hand sliced through the coarse strands of the net and whipped the remainder into the air. A patch of red hair and a strange laugh were all they heard as he continued into the fight.

An innocent looking woman in a magician's suit held out gloved hands as she spoke in a strange tongue, ripping men apart left and right. Lightning flew from her fingertips as she tore through the enemy with only her mind.

Bat shaped throwing stars flew through the air and connected with the men who'd grabbed M'gann, and Batgirl slid under one man's legs before kicking him savagely aside. Arms were broken and heads snapped back as she unleashed a devastating torrent of blows.

Nightwing slid over the hood of a now burning truck, whipping out his batons in the process. A gun went flying as he smashed one baton into a wrist before throwing the second straight out in front of him. It shattered the glass of the man's helmet before Nightwing leapt over his fallen form and snatched the baton back out, standing behind Batgirl as she tried to revive M'gann.

"Is she alive?"

"Barely! Keep them off of us!"

The sound of a motorcycle drowned out some of the battle going on around them, and Robin appeared on a massive, red and yellow bike. Older, tougher, and more advanced than Damian's, it easily held the two extra passengers as Robin pulled up.

"Want a ride?" Tim asked, revving the engine experimentally.

"Scratch my bike and I'll do worse to you." Dick kicked out behind him and caught a man in the throat before using the same knee stop a much larger attacker in front of him. The giant sank to the ground with the wind knocked out of him while Dick twirled his baton.

"Message received..." Tim released the brake, and the three of them sped off towards the jet.

The Joker watched the newcomers tear through his army like scythes through grass, still holding the shotgun in one hand. Kara alone hadn't been rescued; she watched with pride as her family did what they did best.

"Well, I guess the game's up. Time to cheat!" Joker pressed the cool barrel back onto Kara's forehead. A gloved finger reached for the trigger, almost in slow motion. He wanted to enjoy the execution; he wanted to see the fear in Kara's eyes.

Instead he saw righteous anger, and then a flash of red.

"Hey, clown."

Joker whirled around to see man dressed all in red standing behind him.

"Bad idea."

The Joker gulped, sweat pouring off of his brow. The gun went off, but not aimed at Kara.

* * *

In the end, 'war zone' was the only way to describe the scene. Explosions had torn into the burnt earth, blood had run in rivers where the dead and dying lay. Not everyone wanted to surrender or go back to prison.

Kara had rushed to the Batjet as soon as Barry '1' had freed her, anxious to see the rest of her team. Her heart pounded almost out her chest as she saw more and more injuries along the way; triage was taking place for wounded friends and foes alike.

Her boots pounded onto the ramp as she made it into the large cargo bay and saw three figures in the corner.

Barbara had her mask off and was leaning over the bed, while Tim had left his suit in place to concentrate on the tiny medical bay. Instruments were unfolded and activated in an attempt to save the girl lying between the two.

"M'gann, is she...?" Kara ran to the girl's side and quickly looked her up and down. X-ray vision came in handy sometimes; she quickly reported that no bones were broken.

"Okay, she must be just unconscious then. I have no idea what happened to her, but she's out cold." Barbara said anxiously, trying to make sense of the readings her instruments were giving her. She tried and failed to get a blood sample; the Martian's skin was too dense.

As they watched, the girl's skin started to turn white. Chalky white, and coarser than the soft green flesh they'd just seen. She started to grow, as if changing into something else completely, rising off of the gurney while she slept.

In the same second that Kara made the decision to pull her siblings back, the change stopped. Green returned, the girl shrunk down again, and her eyes slowly opened.

"M'gann! Are you okay?" Kara demanded, grasping her hand tightly.

She smiled as she recognized Kara, and nodded painfully.

"I have a headache... I think something hit me."

The three of them sighed in relief and backed off, letting the girl get to her feet.

"Kara! We've got news!"

Barry '2' jogged up onto the ramp, again wearing his Tachyon Emitter over his chest. He looked beyond excited, and a second later, two more speedsters ran up behind him. One was Barry '1', but the other was dressed all in yellow and didn't look older than sixteen.

"There's three of you?" Kara gasped, staring in disbelief at the new arrival.

"Yeah, but one of us is a little more awesome than the other two..." The kid said in a weird tone. It took Kara a second to realize he was trying to hit on her.

"Wally, shut up. Kara, we have a plan. To fix the Watchtower and get him home, all in one shot." Barry '1' explained.

"It was my idea, so any and all 'thank you's should be directed here." Wally grinned, leaning on a support strut for the ramp. Barry '1' smacked him while Barry '2' laughed.

"You're going to love this."

* * *

"You know, maybe I should do this; it being my idea and all..."

"Shut _up_ Wally! I'm already tempted to let him take you!" Barry '1' snapped, nodding at Barry '2'. Wally looked offended.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!"

Kara and Barry '2' watched them go at it, laughing to themselves at the resemblance between uncle and nephew.

"You have one of those on your Earth?" Kara asked, nodding at the kid.

"Yeah, but he's taller, older, and... a completely different person. And also my adopted brother. Who builds motorcycles. Long story." Barry summed up, shaking out his arms in anticipation.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Kara asked, eying the Tachyon Emitter suspiciously.

"Mostly. I have done it before, just not with a passenger."

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"It'll be fine!" Barry scooped Kara up into his arms, surprised at how heavy she was. She noticed the strain and raised an eyebrow.

"The number is one twenty, if you're wondering."

Barry started to turn red in the face from exertion and shrugged forcefully. "That's... totally believable... give or take a hundred pounds..."

Before Kara could say anything else, he started running.

The usual lightning sparked from his heels as he went, and the Tachyon Emitter hummed to life. Kara tried to curl up into a tighter ball to help with wind resistance, as the dust started to swirl.

Barry wasn't running in a circle this time, he was running in a straight line calculated by the Batjet's computers. National City was coming up fast, much to their dismay.

"Hold on!" Barry shouted, the lightning crackling even louder. Kara couldn't even see the ground; most of the world was now a blur. The Tachyon Emitter pulsed once, and Barry yelled a warning as he let go.

A bluish-white portal erupted into thin air, sucking up the second Barry once and for all. He disappeared as Kara shot into the sky, riding the leftover momentum as she soared at a higher speed than she thought possible.

Higher and higher she raced, making it into orbit within seconds. The Watchtower appeared, and she adjusted her course to intercept it. As it grew closer and closer, the blur of metal started to slow down. Of course it wasn't, not really. Kara was getting faster.

Stars whizzed past her view and she almost took out a satellite as she grew closer to her target. The movement was almost imperceptible now; the Watchtower looked normal. At least to her.

The impact was almost unnoticeable to her; it felt just like skimming the surface of a pond. But now came the hard part. Kara and the Watchtower were both going too fast, and she was their new brake.

Her body was stretched to the limit as she tried to fly in the opposite direction, to slow down or stop the momentum of the huge station. She screamed in pain as her arms were almost torn out of their sockets, the force was so great.

But ever so slowly, the rest of the universe started to slow down. The Watchtower was returning to normal.

White blurs returned to their positions and stayed there; the earth was no longer a spinning disk below her but a steady sphere. The moon, far in the distance, was recognizable. Kara had done it.

The exhausted Kryptonian limped into the nearby airlock, collapsing onto the ground once inside.

"Kara!"

Kal slid on his knees over to her, rolling her over and holding her head up.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, now. I did it." Kara gasped, wincing in pain as she moved her arms into a more comfortable position.

The Martian Manhunter, M'gann's uncle, phased through the wall beside them, and the League that had gathered in the aircraft bay started to ask questions.

"Time dilation. The station was hacked and set spinning on its axis. It's been almost a day since you guys have been trapped in here." Kara explained, letting Kal help her to her feet.

Batman was the first to understand what she was saying, nodding solemnly as he approached.

"I assumed as much. What's going on Earth? You look like you've been through a war."

Kara looked down at the blood and dust smeared on her and laughed a little in response. "I have. The good news is, you're back. We need to get down there though; the rest of the world is still burning. We need the League to..."

Kara stopped mid-sentence as her view of earth through the airlock window was blocked. Batman and Superman rushed forward with the rest of the League right behind, ready for a fight.

When the door actually opened, Kara was surprised to feel the rush of air. Someone had docked a ship outside of the tower, and was making his way in.

Dressed in a brown trench-coat with the collar turned up, an odd looking stranger stepped into the Watchtower dramatically. He saw the reception party and quickly held up his hands, allowing Hawkman to disarm him. A glowing blue six-shooter was pulled out his holster before he could speak.

"Hello there. My name is Rip Hunter."

The stranger spoke with a British accent and seemed perfectly at ease.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone; I'm actually here to help."

"What are you talking about?" Kal demanded, letting go of Kara for the sake getting between her and Rip. She stood shakily on her feet, watching him with interest.

"Well, I am a Timemaster. I monitor the timeways in search of anomalies, and I've just found one. None of you are supposed to exist in this time period."

"Time dilation..." Batman grunted in surprise as it clicked. They all turned to him for an explanation, but it was Rip who did the talking.

"Yes, in fact it was. See, when our dear, sweet miss Kara here tried to slow the Watchtower from it's death spiral, she was sucked into the same dilation field that it was. While you all experienced a few minutes, I'm afraid Earth has endured a far longer period of time."

"Is he telling the truth?" Kal asked, glancing over at Kara. She nodded wordlessly, still staring at the man in brown.

"Don't worry though; that's why I'm here. My ship has already started the time-jump procedure; it will only take a moment to incorporate the Watchtower into it's temporal bubble. Might I have that back, Carter?" Rip asked, taking his weapon from the speechless Hawkman.

"How do you know me?"

Hawkwoman stepped forward too, standing next to her husband as the Timemaster chuckled to himself.

"Let's just say, we've met before. Good job on Savage; I rather enjoyed watching you put him down. Here we go!"

He gestured at the window as the world once again spun, this time turning a brilliant shade of green. The entire tower shook to its core as they rode through the hole in time, popping out again in only seconds.

Everyone in the room was disoriented to the extreme; several of them threw up while others collapsed to the ground. By the time anyone could focus their eyes enough to look at the door, Rip Hunter was gone.

* * *

Kal and Kara sat alone at her kitchen table, slowly making their way through a gigantic pile of pizzas that Kal had ordered for them.

The lights were low, not in a romantic or dramatic way, but in a way suggesting that the power plant was still having issues after the attack.

Kal was wearing his normal clothes, an old suit and thick rimmed glasses that made Kara shake her head.

"And no one put it together that you're Superman?" She asked over a huge bit of sausage and pepperoni goodness.

"You'd be surprised; even people that have seen both sides of me up close don't seem to get it. It's all in the attitude; no one expects Clark Kent to have any secrets." Kal explained, taking a much smaller bite of his own slice.

"Wow. Humans aren't the bright, are they?" Kara sounded far harsher than she'd meant to, but Kal got her point.

"They have a way of surprising you, in the end. On that note, most of the chaos worldwide has started to die down. The League, combined with your new friends, are busily driving all the 'weirdos and whackos' _back_ into the woodworks." Kal said contently.

"Good to hear. But they're not _my_ team, you know. I don't even know most of them."

Kal smiled and narrowed his eyes at her over. "Maybe you should change that."


	7. Superwoman: Legion

If you enjoyed this story, please consider checking out my latest chapter, Superwoman: Legion. It features all of the same characters we know and love, as well a few more from the TV show(s) that spawned this work.

I hope you all enjoy the story, and I'm always grateful to all of my readers. Thank you.

Jardix


End file.
